


How Does Love Work?

by duality



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: F/M, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, Pining, fem! reader, unrequited feeings?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:21:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25905766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duality/pseuds/duality
Summary: Leviathan is completely, blissfully unaware of your feelings for him- to the point that you're beginning to wonder if anyone could possibly be this oblivious.But someone else has made it all too clear where you stand with him.A story of awkward romance, rejection, and a lot of heartache.
Relationships: Beelzebub (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 54





	1. Chapter 1

Getting closer to Leviathan had been a tricky process. But falling in love with him? That was an exercise in masochism. 

Watching his back as he darted to the next storefront, you sighed to yourself as you followed obediently behind, arms full of anime merch and game boxes that the ever nerdy Avatar of Envy needed help carrying. Your offer for the demon to join you in the human world had meant to be romantic- a secret rendezvous between just the two of you, maybe even something like a date. 

_ “If I could go home with anyone, it would be you, Leviathan…”,  _ you had murmured softly, blushing as you looked your favorite demon in the eye. 

He had blushed in return, averting your gaze for what felt like an eternity- before suddenly meeting your bewildered stare with a newfound manic confidence that could only mean that the moment was over. “Wait, home? Like, home as in, the  human world with  human things home? How close do you live to Akihabara?!”

You huffed. Of all the brothers, it just had to be him! The only one  _ completely _ oblivious to flirting. Even Beelzebub had made a move or two on you; the memory sent a shiver down your spine as you recalled that surprising moment two days ago with a hint of longing. It had been nothing more than a gentle press of his fingers to your face to wipe away a spot of whipped cream, until his rough thumb lingered against on your bottom lip just a little too long, his head slowly leaning forward to-

“This is the place!”

Your cheeks turned a deep shade of pink as you snapped back to reality. This was no time to be reminiscing. With a dejected sigh, you desperately pushed the memory of Beelzebub to the back of your mind as you focused your attention ahead, weaving your way through the crowded street as Leviathan called back to you impatiently.

“Y/N! Come on already- they’re having a sale on Ruri-chan grab bags! This one might have the ultra-rare event exclusive figurine- see? It’s even on the sign!”

He had no idea how hard he could be to keep up with when he was excited. It irritated you to no end, partly because of how inconsiderate he could be, but more so the way you found his quirks incredibly frustrating and cute all at once. 

“The odds of you pulling it are probably low, Levi.” You answered curtly, scanning the flyer of the shop window. Of course it would be in Japanese, and you barely knew enough to make out a word or so beyond the price. The amount of yen you were looking at alarmed you. “Wouldn’t it be cheaper just to order it off Ebay?”

Leviathan’s withering glare meant you were in for yet another lecture on otaku culture. “Oh no, not this again! Gah, you’re such a normie! I told you, there’s no way I’m buying it used! You have  **no idea** the things some fans would do to her-” 

You held up your hands in surrender. “Alright, alright, no more! I’ll wait here. Just go get it- but this is the last store, okay? Lucifer will notice we’re gone if we stay out much longer, and there’s class tomorrow, in case you forgot.”

The way he beamed at you made your heart ache. He could be so handsome, those rare moments when he let his guard down. “I totally did! Huhu. But school’s the last thing on my mind right now. Thanks for helping me today, Y/N. Just this last store, I swear. I’ll save the rest for next time!”

He had already dove into the storefront as you pondered over his words, a bitter smile tugging at your lips. “Next time, huh…” you muttered to yourself aloud. He was already planning on a next time, but what about you? Were you really fine with things continuing like this forever?

The sun was beginning to set, the lights behind the glass windows up and down the street flickering brighter against the oncoming night sky. You were definitely, definitely cutting it close. Solomon had promised you six hours to sneak into the human world, and no more- not without risking Lucifer’s notice. You would have to thank him when you got home...but the pitying stare he would give you when he inevitably asked about your “date” was going to be a hard pill to swallow. 

It just had to be him. The only one who had decided that you were  _ his very best friend _ .

You kicked at a stray can on the curb, praying Levi would make this last shopping excursion quick. Your arms were going numb, but more importantly every little thing he did today seemed to weigh on your chest and ache there in a way that made it hard to breathe. 

_ Stupid _ . Only you would catch feelings for your thousands of years old demonic otaku shut-in best friend. And only you would be dumb enough to think you still had a chance. 

* * *

  
  
  


“You sure took your time, Y/N.” The white haired magician quipped over his shoulder, noting the way you dragged your feet into his dorm room. The trip back to Devildom had been less than peaceful- especially when Leviathan had opened his grab bag early only to find that he had won the second place consolation keychain instead. Basically dragging a dejected, sulking demon over a head taller than you by his arms under the curious stares of onlookers had been hell in and of itself. 

“I don’t really want to talk about it,” was your gloomy reply. Without another word you made your way over to his desk, plopping down a strange crystal you had found by chance at a fortune teller’s booth. “Here. It’s not much, but Barbatos says it may have a bit of magic to it. I know it’s not enough to repay you, but...can this work for now?”

Your fellow human exchange student shot you a grin, his dark eyes narrowing in amusement at your tone. “Oh yes, I think that’ll do. But I expect you to tell me all about your dating woes as payment next time.”

Typical. “You’re a prick, Solomon.”

His grin only grew wider. “Sorry, what was that? It’s a little hard to hear you from all the way over there in the friendzone.”

Your face must have betrayed your emotions, because Solomon let out a sharp, almost gleeful bark of laughter, his pale hand shooing you away. “Okay, that was mean. I’ll try to contain myself. Seriously, just blow off some steam for now. You know he’ll come around, one day.”

Something about his words stung deeper than his joke, the intended comfort giving way to a lonely, empty feeling instead.

“I’m not so sure about that,” You wanted to say. But your throat was beginning to clench and Solomon was just about the last person who you’d ever want to see you cry. So you left his room instead, your feet carrying you the only place you knew to go when you were down. 


	2. Something Special

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who hasn't pouted over their love life with ice cream at least once?

One of your favorite haunts in The House of Lamentation had to be the kitchens, and today was no exception. Trudging down the hallway, you decided to drown your sorrows in a container of chocolate chip cookie dough ice cream- a secret pint smuggled from the human world, tucked safely away behind the icecube trays for just such an occasion. You needed a lot of ice cream therapy sessions lately, especially after Leviathan made a habit of ignoring even your most obvious advances. 

With a bit of cheer in your step, you shuffled through the cabinets, reaching for your favorite bowl on one of the higher shelves. Who kept putting it there, anyway? When you noticed that it was even harder to reach than usual, you uttered a muffled curse, ready to give up altogether- until a familiar set of large, warm hands wrapped around your waist and lifted you into the air. 

“Eeek! Beelz, a little warning next time, okay?” You yelped, quickly collecting yourself and shooting a playful glare behind you. The orange-haired demon below you smiled back, clearly pleased with himself.

“Sorry. How’d you know it was me?” His voice was deep and nearly monotone as he held you in midair without so much as a grunt. He really was too strong for you to comprehend sometimes.

The bowl was retrieved with ease; you smiled in contentment as you felt yourself slowly lowered back to your feet. “You’re the only one who ever picks me up like that. And uh, honestly, you’re the only one who I’d  _ let _ pick me up like that.” You explained with a grin. “Well, thanks for your help. I’ll share some of my secret ice cream stash as a reward, if you want.”

The way his eyes sparkled at your words made you chuckle. “I figured that would be your answer. Just go slow, okay? I only have a little bit, and it’s...well, it’s special to me.”

Beelzebub watched you fetch the pint from behind the icecube tray with a quizzical expression. “Special...to you...? Are you sure I can have some, then?” He cocked his head as he studied your face, looking for a trace of doubt there, and it made you smile. 

“Yeah, well...I’m fine sharing if it’s with you. Just don’t tell any of the others!” You grimaced. “ **Especially** not Mammon. You know how he gets about me sharing my things without him.”

Beelzebub handed you a spoon as the two of you leaned against the counter. He nodded quietly. “Your secret’s safe with me.” A wave of relief washed over you- Beelzebub never joked around when it came to food. 

You ate together in silence, your spoon dipping into your bowl as the sound of Beelzebub’s scraped against the container. Usually he’d just toss the whole thing in his mouth and call it a day, carton and all. He must have taken your words to heart- and the tiny gesture touched you. 

You were just about to thank him, when you realized that he was staring at you, and likely had been for some time.

You blushed, the intensity of his stare totally different than the casual way he tended to look at you. “Y-your icecream is melting,” You pointed out, pointing with your spoon to the container in his hands. But Beelzebub’s deep violet eyes stayed trained on yours, the ice cream miraculously forgotten. Something had to be up. 

Today just wasn’t a simple and easy kind of day. You relented, setting down your bowl behind you and turning your body to face him head on. “Okay, Big Guy. What’s wrong? It’s not like you to ignore perfectly good food- and super special secret ice cream, no less.” When a slight blush formed at his cheeks, you reached out a hand to put over his own- it never ceased to surprise you, just how much larger it was than yours. “C’mon,” you urged with a playful nudge. “You know you can tell me anything!”

But Beelzebub continued to stare at you, the silence stretching on uncomfortably long. It made your stomach tie in knots. Maybe he could tell how anxious you were, because his eyes changed slightly as they moved over your nervous face; he had come to some kind of decision. When he finally spoke at last, his voice was hoarse- as if it were straining against the wall of tension between you.

“You aren’t mad at me?” 

A thousand inquiries barraged your thoughts at his single, innocent question. “Mad at...but why would I be?” You asked with a sense of worry. Your hand was still overlapping his, and you gave it a reassuring squeeze as you searched his face for context. “You haven’t done anything that would-”

_ Oh _ . 

You realized what he was getting at just as the top of his hand grew warmer under your touch. “I kissed you.” He stated simply. The words made you blush scarlet, maybe because of the way he could say it so evenly, as if it were the most natural thing in the world. 

“Oh! Well. Um. Yeah, you...you d-did.” You admitted lamely. Suddenly it was much, much harder to look at him- a part of you longed to pull your hand away from his in a tactical retreat. “I’ve...uh, I’ve been thinking about that. Not in a bad way, I mean! But, um…”

When you finally found the bravery to look Beelzebub in the eye, the expression on his face pierced your heart; he was smiling down at you as you struggled to find the words, his eyes gentle and far sadder than you were used to seeing him. 

“I know you don’t feel the same,” He said at last with a regretful edge to his voice. It hurt you not to have a retort to that. You kept your eyes peeled to the floor for a moment, his unspoken confession sitting between the two of you like something painful.

Why was it so hard to speak to him now, possibly when he needed you the most? The words tangled in your throat, tears threatening to prickle at the corners your eyes. “Beelzebub, I...I’m sorry.” You managed to choke. You desperately scanned his face, looking for a way to show him how much rejecting him hurt you, how a part of you didn’t want to at all. “I just...There’s someone I already…”

Beelzebub’s giant hand slowly flipped to hold your own, and you let the words fall away. “I know.” He paused. “I’ve known for a while.”

The words clouded your mind with panic. How did he know? Were you that obvious? Did  _ everyone _ somehow know that you were madly in love with Leviathan? “How did-...!? Did- Did Solomon tell you? I swear, I’ll..I’ll…”

The Avatar of Gluttony grinned, shaking his head in response. His shaggy orange locks fell over his eyebrows in a way that made his expression harder to read, and strangely it gave you the urge to brush them away. “Nope. Don’t be mad at Solomon. I could just tell.” 

You shared a look together, your brow knitting in a mix of shame and confusion and dread at what to say next. “Beelzebub, I-”

But the giant demon beside you shrugged his shoulders, the toned muscles rolling in a way that meant he didn’t want to say much more. “I just wanted to tell you properly, I guess. Even if I already knew the answer.” When he looked down at you, his face betrayed nothing- it was the same good natured grin he always had when he saw you. “Good luck,” he murmured at last. Cautiously, a heavy hand rose and rested on your head comfortingly. Every touch sent your heart rocketing, the gentleness of it all burning a whole in your conscience. “You two are...kind of alike, honestly. Not many people understand my brother. Me included, sometimes.” 

You both grinned at that, though the serious way he looked at you was unshakeable. “Just be yourself.” He said after a long moment of thought. “I’m sure you’ll figure it out.” 

It was hard to look at him- at someone always so kind and precious to you. You looked at Beelzebub with a quivering lip, willing yourself to be strong. “Thanks, Beelzebub.” You squeezed his hand, still feeling tiny and vulnerable in his warm grip. “I mean it. And um...please finish my ice cream for me, kay? I’d hate for it to go to waste.” 

When you realized he was still looking at you in that sad way of his, you threw your free arm around him, pressing yourself into his chest as you attempted a bear hug. “Thank you,” was all you could manage. His hand gently pulled itself from yours to wrap around your back- he draped around you like an oversized jacket, warm and familiar and easy to get lost in. “S’okay,” he grumbled into your hair. “I’m happy just the way we are.” 

_ Just the way we are,  _ he had said. The reality of his words came crashing down around you, far too close to home for your liking. “I think you gave me the push I needed, Beelz.” You admitted at last. “You’re...way braver than I am. So I can’t let you down again.” 

You pulled away from him, his touch lingering on your skin in a way that made your cheeks flush. “I’m going to confess and make peace with it.” You announced firmly, your chest aching at how hard you had to force yourself through with this. “And whatever happens, I’ll at least know that I tried.” 

He was still smiling. “Good. Proud of you.” But when you reached for your bowl on the counter, Beelzebub shook his head. “Nah, let me do it. Don’t you have somewhere to go right now?” 

_ It’s time,  _ you thought uneasily. So many emotions rolled over your mind like stormclouds, a thousand possibilities playing before your eyes- happy endings, sad ones, and even some in between. How were you to know which one was yours unless you gave it your all? 

“Thanks...for everything, Beelz.” The affection in your voice was too hard to contain, and you prayed it wouldn’t hurt him more than you already had. “I’m lucky to have you.” You turned and quickly made your way out of the room before you could hear his response- you couldn't handle looking into his eyes again and seeing that sad, sad look ever again. You wanted to see him smile, and, selfishly, you wanted him to be the same Beelzebub he always was with you. Nevermind the way that moment between you tended to creep back into your mind. 

“Yeah,” Beelzebub answered too late. You were already gone. With a heavy sigh, he tossed the pint of ice cream into the trash, the entire thing dutifully eaten so as not to waste your precious gift. He finished your bowl too and then rinsed it clean. But when it came time to put it away, he stared at the small porcelain object, for once at a complete loss as to where it would go. 

There was an empty spot on the bottom shelf, right where you liked to keep it- you could be oddly territorial at times, for a human. Then there was a spot only recently made available- almost at his eye level. He looked down at his hand, the one you had held in your own. 

He put your bowl up high on the shelf. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It hurts me to think of Beelzebub sad and yet here I am. See you next chapter!

**Author's Note:**

> I have another fanfic I should be working on but this idea came to me and I said screw it, let's suffer. In other words I am so, so tired of Leviathan friendzoning MC in obey me plz god why it isn't fair. I hope this is an okay enough read- let me know what you think!


End file.
